


We Pissed Off the Kids

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 10x21 Dark Dynasty, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls, fuck supernatural, more flirting disguised as friendship, why must I fix everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is halfway over the Atlantic when Jensen calls to tell him Charlie has died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Pissed Off the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. That was shit. Even the cast knows it.
> 
> Response to 10x21 Dark Dynasty.

Misha is thirty thousand feet above the Atlantic Ocean when his phone begins to ring. It takes him a while to realize the vibrations in his hand are not part of his dream and to shake himself awake, and even when he does figure it out, he’s still too groggy to really do anything. The phone stops buzzing.

“Important call?” Jim asks from next to him. Misha grunts noncommittally and makes to swipe open his phone to see who it was when it starts ringing again. Jensen’s face grins widely up at him, his face shadowed by Misha’s worn out Red Sox cap.

“I’m on a plane, Jensen.”

“I’m in Belgium,” Jensen replies. “Man. Feels good to get that off my chest.”

Misha sits up straighter and shifts away from Jim, closer to the window. He’d pulled the shade down before he fell asleep, but now he slips it back up a little, stares out into the inky darkness of the night. “What’s up with you? Snarky is only ever a defense mechanism, Jen.”

“Gee thanks Mish, I knew you’d fill in the Confucius quote of the day. I didn’t get to check my calendar.” Jensen falls quiet and Misha just waits, because if he keeps talking Jensen will too. That’s just how it works. Sitting around and waiting is the only way Jensen ever spits out what’s on his mind anyway.

“They killed Charlie,” he says quietly.

“I know that,” Misha replies, glancing at Jim. “We were all there last month when it happened.”

“Yeah but…” he can tell Jensen’s still struggling with whatever he wants to say. Misha is patient. Well sometimes he is. But for Jensen he can wait. “Now it’s…it’s _real_ , you know?”

Misha chuckles. “The kids call that canon.”

“The kids are _pissed_ Mish.”

Misha frowns and takes the phone away from his ear, plugging in his headphones before asking. “What do you mean?” He taps his Twitter app and mentally curses himself for unfollowing all of those people earlier. Now he has to go through the tedium of his mentions, which more likely than not will contain nothing useful, or he’ll have to brave into the ‘Supernatural’ tag.

“Yeah, have you seen the Twitter?” Jensen is saying. Misha cannot believe that someone who calls it ‘the Twitter’ has apparently got a better hand on the pulse of their fans than he has. “A lot are saying they aren’t going to watch anymore.” And wow, now Jensen sounds…endearingly worried. “You think they’re okay?”

“Perhaps,” Misha says carefully. He hadn’t liked Charlie’s death. At all. He understood why it happened, but he hated how it happened, and why, and he especially hated that he gets the added benefit of feeling just as useless as Castiel must be feeling, because it’s getting harder and harder to leave all of Castiel behind these days. “Perhaps not. You know the show has a history of killing females, Jensen, and most of our fans are female. And Charlie was openly gay. She was theirs.”

“She was mine, too,” Jensen replies testily. “I fucking love Charlie. It’s not my fault everybody on this fucking show dies.”

Misha raises an eyebrow. “You could probably say something.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, and get labeled ‘difficult’? Get made to sit through a twenty minute lecture from Singer and his wife about dramatic effect and propelled story telling? Get blamed by Jared for holding up production and keeping him from his wife and kids?”

“Well, then I guess fuck Supernatural,” Misha says easily. “How would you have done it?”

“Done what?” Jensen asks in surprise.

“If you were in charge. How would you have saved Charlie?”

“Coulda all been avoided if Sam hadn’t lied,” Dean grumbles. “Maybe that’s a storyline we can stop playing out. You know the definition of insanity is trying the same thing again and again and expecting a different outcome each time? This show is actually insanity, Misha.”

“Not in a fun way either,” Misha agrees sagely. “If Dean had called Cas for help, he might have been able to bring her back.”

“I dunno if you’ve noticed this lately buddy, but Dean doesn’t seem to wanna talk to you.”

“Fuck you, Dean,” Misha says, his voice dropping a few registers without him even consciously thinking about it.

Jensen laughs before cutting himself off. “Hang on, Felicia’s calling. Mind if I patch her in?”

“How do you even know how to do that?”

“I can do things,” Jensen answers defensively. The next voice on the line is female.

“Hello?”

“Hey Felicia,” Jensen says. “Misha is here too. We were just talking about you.”

“We were talking about her character.”

“Same thing, isn’t it?” Jensen asks, and he’s probably the only person Misha knows who can get away with saying that and not get an argument out of him.

“Feels like the same thing,” Felicia says. “Except I’m alive. Unless I’m a zombie. Wait, do you think I’m a zombie?”

“Hey, that’d be a fucking trip,” Jensen says suddenly. “Charlie could be a zombie. But a cool one. Have you seen that show? With the chick? The, uh…”

“iZombie!” Felicia says. “I so want in on that thing!”

“I think Charlie would make a good zombie,” Misha agrees. “Brains are not easy to come by.”

“She’d find a way,” Felicia agrees confidently. “Jesus, that’s why I was calling though. Did you guys notice how dumb Charlie was that entire episode? I didn’t notice when we were filming, but I actually started yelling at myself on the screen last night.”

“I noticed. The two or three lines Cas contributed were also extremely imperative to the plot of that episode,” Misha frowns. “Come to think of it, he acted rather stupidly too. Not in the usual way.”

“Nobody ever listens to Dean,” Jensen grumbles.

“To be fair, Dean doesn’t listen to anyone else, either.”

“You two have that in common,” Felicia teases.

“Thanks kid,” Jensen says, and Misha can practically hear the frown in his voice. “Nobody liked the episode. Hell, I wasn’t a huge fan.”

“Was anybody?” Misha asks.

“Impossible, not when it got me kicked off the show.”

“You could still be brought back,” Misha tells her. “I did.”

“Me too,” Jensen chimes in.

Misha laughs abruptly, startling Jim as Felicia sighs. “Oh, shut up Jensen.”

“Made ya two smile though, didn’t I?” Jensen sounds inordinately pleased with himself.

“Maybe a little,” Felicia admits. “I’ve got to go though. Thought I’d call and have a little shoulder crying time, but you two assholes wouldn’t even give me that.”

“Hey, no moping,” Jensen says firmly. “We’re getting her back, Felicia.”

“Love you too,” she replies. “Catch you losers later.” There's a beep that means she hung up, and Misha is left alone with Jensen again.

“That was nice of you,” Misha says.

“What was?”

“You managed to make her feel better even though you’re just as upset.”

“Sure,” Jensen dismisses. “She shouldn’t feel shit for something that could have been done better. Still wish we could rewrite it.”

Misha smiles. “You want to write fanfiction.”

There’s a long pause. “Shut up, Mish.”

Misha grins wider. “Do you have a username yet? Find all the sites while you were exploring your new social media?”

“Alright, I think we’ve finished the conversation,” Jensen says loudly. “Fuck Supernatural. You happy? I’m going now.”

Misha doesn’t even mind that Jensen actually hangs up. If he called him back, Jensen would answer, and that’s all that really matters. If only the show worked like that.

Fuck Supernatural indeed.


End file.
